História da Impact Pro Wrestling
A seguir, veja um resumo da história da Impact Pro Wrestling. História Mania Pro Wrestling e o Armageddon Expo (2000–2003) A IPW foi formada em 2000 por um grupo de aspirantes a lutadores independentes, treinando sob o Steve Hodgson no Mania, uma academia de Auckland especializada em treinar marciais e dublês , e começou a promover eventos locais sob a bandeira do Mania Pro Wrestling. No ano seguinte, eles realizaram uma exposição no Centro Aotea para a Expo Armageddon de 2002 . Seu desempenho se mostrou popular entre a platéia e foi convidado pelos promotores para a exposição de 2003. A IPW acabaria se tornando uma atração regular no evento de cultura pop que realiza anualmente sua "Armageddon Cup" todos os anos desde então. No início de 2003, houve uma mudança na administração, quando a empresa foi renomeada como MPW. Neste momento, Peter Lane, um ex-talento de wrestling da Nova Zelândia da era "On the Mat", foi apresentado à empresa como uma nova figura de treino. Os anos de experiência de Peter provaram ser um trunfo inestimável para a luta amadurecida da nova raça da New Zealand Professional Wrestler. Primeiros anos da Impact Pro Wrestling (2003-2004) Em 2003, uma nova promoção foi formada por um grupo central de wrestlers MPW sob o comando de Cameron "The Economist" Bailey, Chuck "The Machine" Warner e Nick "Daddy Kool" Fergusson que juntaram seu dinheiro para iniciar o Impact Pro Wrestling. Após um ano de captação de recursos, eles puderam comprar um ringue de luta livre personalizado e um centro de treinamento onde começaram a fazer shows mensais logo depois. Naquele ano, eles realizaram seu primeiro evento fora de Auckland, aparecendo no Michael Fowler Center, em Wellington, em 2003, no Armageddon Expo. Foi neste evento que a promoção realizou sua primeira "Armageddon Cup".batalha real entre lutadores do IPW e New Zealand Wide Pro Wrestling. Expansão Nacional e IPW Ignition (2004-2007) Com a aquisição de um novo anel e instalações de treinamento, a IPW estava preparada para atingir seu primeiro objetivo de realizar regularmente exposições domésticas na área de Auckland. Começando com Gênesis no pt. Chevalier em maio de 2004, a IPW começou a realizar shows mensais no centro de Auckland. Em dois anos, a IPW realizou shows regulares não apenas em Auckland, mas em todo o país. Eles também tiveram uma das maiores listas com aproximadamente 25 wrestlers em Auckland. Em maio de 2005, Hadyn Jones , da TVNZ , entrevistou The Economist e The Machine em sua academia em Auckland. Levando o seu show na estrada, o IPW recebeu o New Zealand Wide Pro Wrestling no Capital Punishment em Wellington em março de 2006. Cinco meses depois, eles participaram do NZPWI Invitational 2006, um importante evento interpromossional promovido pelo fundador da NZPWI, Dion McCracken, que incluiu o New Zealand Wide Pro Wrestling, o Kiwi Pro Wrestling e o Australia's Major Impact Wrestling. Realizada em 12 de agosto de 2006, no Lynfield YMCA , McCracken atuou como comentarista de cores da IPW no evento. Um faixa preta legítimo no tae kwon do, derrotou o lutador da IPW "Handsome" Danny Jacobs com um superkick durante a batalha "Eliminator". Este incidente foi votado pelos visitantes do NZPWI.co.nz (22,9%) como o "Melhor Momento" para a categoria de wrestling da Nova Zelândia. A IPW desfrutou de sucesso quando apresentou a Coastal Assault, em outubro de 2006, em Stanmore Bay, na costa de Hibiscus , a cidade de North Auckland que abriga "The One" Vinny Dunn . No final do ano, as estrelas da IPW Alexander e Ricky DeVinal apareceram em um comercial de televisão da Primo, uma marca de leite com sabor popular na Nova Zelândia. Em Janeiro de 2007, "Double D" Davey Deluxeo apareceu com o Campeão Mundial de Pesos-Pesados da WWE, Dave Batista, no jornal Central Leader de Auckland, antes da turnê de 2007 da WWE Road to WrestleMania 23. Isso marcou a primeira interação oficial de um wrestler da IPW com um lutador ativo da WWE desde que o MPW recebeu o ex-campeão da WWE John "Bradshaw" Layfield para uma manhã em 2002. Um mês depois, foi anunciado que a IPW tinha alcançado seu primeiro objetivo de longo prazo ao garantir um acordo de televisão com a ALT TV de Auckland. O primeiro episódio de " IPW Ignition ", que contou com filmagens de seu supercard Bash de Ano Novo da IPW, foi ao ar em 10 de fevereiro de 2007. Aparecendo em todo o país na SKY Network Television , foi a primeira série semanal de wrestling a ser transmitida no país. desde " On the Mat ", de Steve Rickard , nos anos 80. Mais tarde, foi disponibilizado para uma audiência mundial através da internet, graças à mudança da Alt TV para transmissão ao vivo online.. Um ano depois, também foi exibido na Canterbury Television and Triangle TV ; o primeiro episódio da CTV estreou em 5 de outubro de 2008. A partir de 2010, continua a ser a série de wrestling mais longa na Nova Zelândia. Na mesma noite em que "IPW Ignition" foi ao ar, a IPW fez sua estréia em Whangarei , encenando a IPW Collision no local do Forum North para uma platéia lotada. Dion McCracken, que foi fundamental para trazer o IPW para Northland, fez uma aparição durante o show como árbitro, arbitrando na partida entre "The Deal" Dal Knox e "Handsome" Danny Jacobs. Fazia mais de 25 anos desde que houve um wrestling lá. Notável wrestler da Nova Zelândia do passado Jock Ruddock estava presente na platéia ao vivo. Bruno Bekkar , ex - campeão peso-pesado da NWA na Nova Zelândia , também fez uma participação especial em um show esgotado em Auckland, no dia 15 de março. No dia 24 de março, o IPW fez sua primeira aparição em Hamilton em 25 anos, no The Meteor, que sediou o evento "IPW Breaking Point", no qual disputou uma batalha real pela primeira partida do Contenderhip, vencida por Roger Ventura. McCracken se juntou à promoção como comentarista de cor em tempo integral naquele ano e ajudou a organizar shows em várias cidades. Mema Maeli, a primeira mulher a se tornar locutora da associação de boxe de Samoa, também se juntou à promoção como única locutora da IPW. Em outubro de 2007, no 2007 Armageddon Expo , Kid Liger ganhou uma batalha de 25 homens para ganhar a "Armageddon Cup". No último dia da convenção, no Centro Aotea, em Auckland, Raven fez uma aparição surpresa ao atacar Joseph Kinkade depois de sua partida contra John Questions. O gerente de Kinkade, Gary O. Davis, insultou-o no início do programa. Christy Hemme e Rob Van Dam também participaram do show, Hemme sendo envolvido em um enredo com Danny Jacobs. Mais tarde naquele mês, os lutadores do IPW "Double D" Davey Deluxeo, Vinny Dunn e Alfred Valentine foram perfilados pelo New Zealand Herald. Troy Rawhiti-Forbes, outro wrestler independente da Nova Zelândia, também foi entrevistado e discutiu tanto a história inicial da promoção quanto a luta livre profissional na própria Nova Zelândia. No show house "Nightmare B4 Xmas", em dezembro de 2007, a IPW também viu o renascimento da divisão feminina. Long Adormecida desde os dias de Mania Pro Wrestling no início dos anos 2000, a luta entre os gêneros de Handsome Danny Jacobs e Britenay contra The Samoan Silverback Alexander e Evie viu as duas primeiras mulheres competindo dentro do reformulado IPW. No ano seguinte, o retorno de duas mulheres envolvidas com Mania, Just Plain Evil e Alita Capri. A IPW também começou a expandir a vigilância e visitou frequentemente a Austrália durante o início dos anos 2000. Intimamente associadas ao Major Impact Wrestling de Peter Ball na Gold Coast, as duas empresas estiveram envolvidas em eventos interprofissionais e intercâmbios de talentos por cinco anos antes de se unirem para formar uma promoção irmã, Impact Pro Wrestling Australia, no verão de 2007. A IPW continuaria trocando talentos entre a Nova Zelândia e a Austrália durante os próximos anos. Anos Recentes 2008 Em 19 de abril de 2008, Raven e Disco Inferno participaram da Convenção do Armagedon de 2008 em Wellington . Disco Inferno venceu a Copa do Armageddon em uma batalha real 2 17, mas perdeu a taça para Davey Deluxeo na convenção de Christchurch , uma semana depois. Ele também lutou uma partida de tag team em 27 de abril de 2008 na mesma convenção. Seu parceiro foi o campeão da IPW "The Deal", Dal Knox. 18 Em maio, Davey Deluxeo e Jordan Invincible foram entrevistados pelo New Zealand Herald . Os dois wrestlers, referidos pela publicação como a "melhor equipe de tag team desde a equipe de tag do Kiwi The Bushwhackers ", falaram sobre impressionar os agentes da WWE quando a World Wrestling Entertainment veio à Nova Zelândia para shows em Auckland e Christchurch no mês seguinte. 19 No Redenção da IPW, Jordan Invincible derrotou Dal Knox para ganhar o Campeonato dos Pesos-Pesados da Nova Zelândia pela primeira vez. Sua vitória foi parcialmente devido à interferência externa de Davey Deluxeo, que usou sua Armageddon Cup como arma ou objeto estranho contra Knox. 20 Em 5 de outubro de 2008, a promoção participou do "Connecting Families Day" no Ellerslie YMCA . Com a participação de cerca de 1.500 pessoas, o evento de quatro horas incluiu demonstrações de lutadores da IPW, bem como uma aparição da cantora infantil da Nova Zelândia, Linda Adamson, como parte de seu próximo DVD "Love to Sing". 21 Vários lutadores da IPW também apareceram na edição de 10 de outubro do IAM TV da Television New Zealand , onde o anfitrião participou de sessões de treinamento em suas instalações da IPW em Auckland. 22 O Sandman apareceu no 2008 Armageddon convention em Auckland , Nova Zelândia, lutando por Impact Pro Wrestling NZ entre 25-27 outubro de 2008. Ele derrotou Joseph Kinkade em seu primeiro jogo 23 e The Machine em seu segundo jogo, ambos com o White Legsweep russo . Em seguida, ele se juntou ao campeão do peso pesado da IPW da Nova Zelândia, "The Deal", Dal Knox, em uma luta contra Kinkade e The Machine, que fez com que Knox vencesse com um Knox Out em Kinkade. Em "Breakdown" em maio de 2008, Justin Lane, fundador da fracassada promoção Pro Wrestling Entertainment (PWE) apareceu e custou ao Kommissioner Kool sua partida contra Jon E. King. Depois Lane deu a King uma camiseta do PWE, que King aceitou com gratidão. 25 Em "Redenção", em junho, King e Lane anunciaram que estavam comprando IPW, e em uma gravação "Ignition", eles fizeram ameaças de que venceriam sua partida contra Kool e seu parceiro escolhido em "Unbreakable" em julho, com a equipe vencedora recebendo o comissionamento da IPW. 26 Para a partida em "Unbreakable", Kool escolheu The Machine como seu parceiro; no entanto, The Machine ligou Kool e se juntou à PWE como executor , dando a King a Comissionamento da IPW no processo. 27O trio recrutou a tag team Saint Chaos (Brian Saint James e Curt Chaos) em "Unleashed" em setembro, depois de ajudá-los a derrotar Pirates And Ninjas Totally Awesome (Pirata Jason Burns e Ninja Liam Fury). A máquina executou a cabeça da máquina em Ninja Liam Fury, Jon E. King agarrou a campainha quando o árbitro tentou desqualificar Saint Chaos e ordenou ao árbitro que contasse o pinfall. 28 Finalmente em "Rival Turf" em outubro, King venceu o IPW South Pacific Championship. 29 No entanto, em "Nightmare B4 Xmas" em dezembro, a equipe IPW (Link Van Haggard, Kid Liger, Pirata Jason Burns e Ninja Liam Fury) derrotou a equipe PWE (Jon E. King, The Machine, Brian Saint James e Curt Chaos) em um 8-man match para custar a King sua IPW Commissionership, 30 em "Breaking Point" em Março de 2009 King perdeu o South Pacific Championship para Lil T (com a ajuda do árbitro convidado "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn) 31e na IPW Genesis 2009, cada membro da PWE lutou contra um lutador da IPW. Jordan Invincible derrotou Curt Chaos, Brian Saint James derrotou Les West (com a ajuda de Curt Chaos), Daddy Kool derrotou Justin Lane (apesar da interferência do resto da PWE), Jon E. King derrotou Vinny Dunn e "The Deal" derrotou Dal Knox A máquina em um fósforo de morte Lights Out. Devido a IPW vencer a série 3-2 a facção PWE foi forçada a se separar imediatamente. Toda a parafernália da PWE foi banida dos shows da IPW e os membros foram proibidos de se unirem como um grupo por seis meses. 2009 Em 4 de abril de 2009, a IPW retornou à Armageddon Expo de 2009, onde a "Armageddon Cup" foi decidida em uma batalha de 17 pessoas, que incluía o wrestler Just Plain Evil. Ela foi a primeira mulher a competir em uma batalha real na Nova Zelândia. O vencedor, Les West, enfrentaria o então campeão peso-pesado da IPW da Nova Zelândia, Dal Knox, pelo título. 33 Partes do evento foram filmadas para A Kiwi Century On The Mat , um documentário histórico sobre wrestling profissional na Nova Zelândia, bem como entrevistas conduzidas 34 com o comentarista de cor Dion McKracken e o campeão da IPW Nova Zelândia Dal Knox. 35 Em 1 de maio, em comemoração ao Dia Livre da Banda DesenhadaA IPW participou de uma campanha especial de arrecadação de fundos para a biblioteca da Escola Primária de Onehunga, organizada pela Gotham Comics em Onehunga, que arrecadou quase US $ 500. O evento contou com a participação de mais de 800 pessoas e cerca de 3.000 revistas de banda desenhada foram doadas. 36 Em 20 de julho, 20/20 transmitiu um relatório especial sobre wrestling profissional na Nova Zelândia, com IPW e seus rivais Wellington Kiwi Pro Wrestling e New Zealand Wide Pro Wrestling . Dal Knox, então campeão peso-pesado da IPW, foi especificamente criado durante o programa. 37 Também naquele verão, a promoção foi similarmente descrita no programa esportivo da Māori Television , Hyundai Code . 38 Em setembro de 2009, a banda local de Auckland, These Four Walls, lançou seu vídeo musical Sweet December , estrelado por Evie, Britenay, Liam Fury e Brian St James. 39 Em agosto de 2009, o lutador de Whangaparaoa "The One" Vinny Dunn foi entrevistado pelo Stuff.co.nz antes de sua partida no supercard do "Nightmare B4 Xmas" da IPW na Westlake Boys High School, onde ele lutaria com Joseph Kinkade, O Davis e Ivanoff. chance no Campeonato Peso Pesado da Nova Zelândia. Ele também falou sobre sua conquista do Campeonato South Pacific Impact Pro Wrestling na Austrália e sobre a recente vitória sobre Jon E. King em uma série "brutal" de cinco séries para se tornar o principal candidato ao título nacional. 40 Alita Capri, uma das cinco lutadoras do IPW,objetos estranhos . Ela expressou interesse em ajudar a estabelecer uma divisão séria para mulheres no futuro próximo e esperava que mais mulheres jovens se interessassem em seguir o esporte. 41 Os prêmios anuais de escolha de povos NZPWI para os anos de 2008 42 e 2009 43 fizeram com que a IPW limpasse todas as categorias. Os prêmios mais recentes de escolha de pessoas viram "The One" Vinny Dunn pegar 'Best Wrestler', Pirates e Ninjas são Totalmente Impressionantes (Pirate Burns, Ninja Fury) e 'Evil' para 'Best Female'. A IPW também recebeu o prêmio de "Melhor Promoção", com uma votação majoritária de 61,2%. 2010 "New Years Bash" 44 começou o ano, com o recém-coroado campeão da IPW "The One" Vinny Dunn a lutar contra o Campeão do Sul do Pacífico da IPW Australia, "The future" Nick Burns. O jogo terminou em um no-contest, após a interferência desenfreada de Gary O. Davis, e ambos os homens, portanto, mantiveram cada um dos seus respectivos títulos. No mês seguinte, em "Coastal Assault", 45 Vinny enfrentou Joseph Kinkade "The Professional". Sob a orientação de seu empresário Gary O. Davis, Kinkade dominou a maior parte da partida com a ajuda do parceiro da equipe de duplas, Mischa Ivanoff. Peter Lane conseguiu um pouco até mesmo o placar, tirando Ivanoff de ação para o exterior, e Dunn bateu seu finalizador para manter. Também durante este show, o jogo feminino entre JPE e Evie viu o primeiro pinfall sobre o JPE dominante por Evie desde sua estréia no ano anterior. "The One" Vinny Dunn e Jon E. King participaram do programa Sports da Maori TV , o Hyundai Code. Aqui, Dunn e King lutaram na primeira partida ao vivo da New Zealands, e Dunn conseguiu manter o ex-campeão da IPW, Jon E. King. 46 Dunn e King também apareceram no programa depois da escola, "The Erin Simpson Show". 47 "Medidas Extremas" em abril viu a coroação dos primeiros campeões da equipe de tag IPW, através da eliminação que todas as equipes de tag no IPW competiriam. 48 "The Professional" Joseph Kinkade e Mischa Ivanoff foram os últimos no ringue, enfrentando Pirate Burns e Ninja Fury. Enquanto Burns e Kinkade brigavam para o lado de fora, Fury acertou uma enorme Shooting Star Press em Ivanoff. Pirates and Ninjas são Totalmente Awesome e foram coroados os primeiros campeões de team tag na história do IPW. Fallout, da IPW, viu Ninja Liam Fury unir-se a 'Wrestlings Most Wanted' na ausência do Pirate Burns, para defender os cinturões do Tag Team do IPW contra o Saint Chaos. Brian Saint James e Curt Chaos foram coroados os novos campeões do IPW Tag naquela noite. O enredo principal de 2010 começou em maio na IPW Genesis, O principal evento da Genesis, da IPW, viu Vinny Dunn e The Samoan Silverback Alexander irem cara a cara, mas o Silverback não conseguiu a vitória. O final do jogo foi interrompido por Justin Lane, que afirmou que quando Dunn lançou um desafio aberto para o campeonato, Alexander não foi o único homem a assinar um contrato para uma disputa de título. Ele apresentou que seu "monstro" de um lutador, Reuben De Jong , havia respondido ao desafio que aconteceria naquela noite. O campeão tentou manter, mas as chances eram contra ele e ex-kickboxer pesado e lutador de MMA 50 De Jong entregou um poderoso Chokeslam de duas mãos para levar a vitória,. Este sendo o momento mais chocante de 2010, até agora, iria começar uma das lutas mais acaloradas na história do IPW. 51 Imediatamente após o show, o empresário de Vinny Dunn, Peter Lane, avisou à Comunidade IPW que Vinny Dunn descontaria sua cláusula de revanche no IPW Breakdown; no entanto, Justin Lane revelou que seu cliente, o novo campeão peso pesado da IPW NZ, Reuben De Jong, não assinou nenhum contrato para uma revanche e estava ameaçando uma ação legal contra a IPW. 52 53 Três dias depois, após a ameaça inicial, o comissário do IPW, Dion McCraken, postou um vídeo dizendo que iria adiar o show e que a revanche aconteceria no Manurewa Recreation Center no mês seguinte. 54 Durante o programa Power Play do NZWPW, "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn e Jon E King invadiram o show 55 após ameaças feitas pela promoção de Wellington de aparecer no IPW Genesis. 56 Foi neste show que Dunn sofreu uma lesão e no IPW Breakdown, o comissário IPW Dion McCracken revelou que Vinny Dunn tinha falhado seu teste de aptidão e remarcou a partida para Reuben De Jong vs "The Samoan Silverback" Alexander em que De Jong reteve. Depois do jogo 57 No IPW Turf Rival, o aguardado re-match entre "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn e Campeão IPW, Reuben De Jong ocorreu com Vinny Dunn ser coroado o novo Campeão IPW, depois de fazer a 6'3 torneira gigante para o Ankle Lock depois Reuben De Jong foi atingido acidentalmente na cabeça por uma pasta do seu próprio empresário, Justin Lane. No entanto, o novo reinado durou pouco depois de uma série de acontecimentos no evento principal da noite, envolvendo a Pro Wrestling Excellence da IPW e a NZWPW viu o retorno do "The Deal" Dal Knox contra seu melhor amigo e levou a IPW da Nova Zelândia. Campeonato Heavyweight dele com a ajuda do Comissário da IPW, Dion McCracken para o desgosto e choque dos fãs da IPW e até mesmo o plantel e equipe do IPW que agora foi rotulado " No IPW Fallout, o comissário do IPW, Dion McCracken revelou seu plano mestre ao lado de seu "campeão perfeito" "The Deal" Dal Knox, afirmando que ele era responsável por instigar o jogo no IPW Genesis entre Reuben De Jong e Vinny Dunn e que ele fez não falhou no seu teste de fitness no IPW Breakdown e na verdade retirou a revanche de propósito, ele mais tarde revelou que Dunn era em seus olhos um "campeão de transição" e estava apenas esperando até que Dal Knox retornasse em Rival Turf onde ele organizou a aliança entre NZWPW, Pure Wrestling Excellence, Knox e ele próprio. McCracken também afirmou que Vinny Dunn não iria receber uma revanche naquela noite e que se Vinny Dunn fosse atacar a si mesmo ou ao Campeão, ele seria suspenso indefinidamente, ao que Dunn ignorou e atingiu o Comissário com a mão direita. 59 No IPW Unleashed, Vinny Dunn foi suspenso indefinidamente devido ao ataque que ele fez no show anterior e por não "pedir desculpas" ao Comissário e ao Campeão afirmando que "ele nunca seguiria a linha", McCracken respondeu removendo sua cláusula de revanche e suspendeu o ex-campeão indefinidamente de todas as competições no Impact Pro Wrestling. Durante o show anual da IPW no Armageddon Expo em Auckland"Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn foi demitido apesar das ordens de Dion McCracken de reunir 500 pessoas para a próxima sessão. Na última sessão o IPW Armageddon Cup estava na linha, com o vencedor sendo capaz de lutar pelo título da IPW New Zealand Heavyweight em qualquer estágio. Halo venceu a disputa Gauntlet de 20 pessoas e a chance de enfrentar o campeão peso-pesado da IPW da Nova Zelândia. No entanto, como o comissário da IPW, Dion McCracken, apresentou a Taça para Halo, foi revelado que "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn estava sob a máscara e agora com a Copa Armageddon em sua posse, ele recuperou seu trabalho e teve a chance de enfrentar Dal Knox para o título que Dion McCracken não estava feliz. Vinny Dunn apresentou Dion McCracken com a mão direita muito para as multidões se deleitam. 60 No IPW Ground Zero, "O Negócio" Dal Knox enfrentou "O Samoano Siverback" no evento principal com o comissário da IPW, Dion McCracken como árbitro convidado especial. Durante a partida, foi anunciado que um executor se certificaria de que McCracken seria justo ao convocar a partida, na qual foi revelado que seria Reuben De Jong . No final da partida, que manteve Dal Knox, "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn interrompeu as celebrações pós-jogo para revelar que ele estaria descontando sua oportunidade de enfrentar Knox no Nightmare B4 Xmas 2010, afirmando que ele iria querer Knox fresco e pronto e não iria "inclinar-se para o seu nível" para tirar o título fora de Knox muito para o horror do campeão. No IPW Nightmare B4 Natal "Te Tahi" Vinny Dunn venceu o IPW New Zealand Championship Heavyweight de "The Deal" Dal Knox em um Fãs Bring The Weapons Match, apesar da interferência de Tykade e The Five Star Revolution de NZWPW. 2011 No Bash de Ano Novo da IPW, Dion McCracken fez um tiroteio, (kayfabe) demitindo Jesse Astro, O Kiwi Express, Joseph Kinkade, Lil T, Miles, O Sonho da Nova Zelândia, O Guerreiro Waipukurau, Les West, apresentador do ringue Troy Rawhiti- Forbes e o árbitro Matt Wolfe, separando Pirates And Ninjas são totalmente impressionantes e fazendo o Alita Capri versus Just Plain Evil igualar um Loser Gets Fired Match. McCracken também avisou a lista restante. Just Plain Evil derrotou Capri resultando em Capri recebendo (kayfabe) demitido. No evento principal, Vinny Dunn derrotou Dal Knox por finalização para manter o IPW New Zealand Heavyweight Championship. Knox exigiu outro jogo contra Dunn no IPW Coastal Assault. Em resposta, Dunn anunciou que a partida seria um Iron Man Match de 30 minutos . 62 Em maio de 2011, foi anunciado que a IPW havia feito um acordo com a Maori Television para filmar um novo show. O show " Mana Mamau " foi uma reportagem semanal na Maori TV durante 2011 e 2012. Em 40 episódios da série, tanto o IPW Tag Team Championships mudou de mãos quanto o IPW NZ Heavyweight Championship. 2012 A IPW voltou às suas raízes em 2012 voltando à estrutura de eventos ao vivo que a tornou tão popular. No evento Genesis, em março, Dave O'Connor e Dal Knox perderam seus títulos da IPW Tag para o NEO Justice Double e Brian Saint James ganhou o Eliminator dando a ele uma partida do IPW Championship sempre que ele escolhesse. Em 19 de maio de 2012, durante o evento ao vivo, IPW Collision Course, em Hamilton, Nova Zelândia, o comissário do IPW Dion McCracken anunciou que um novo campeonato estava sendo encomendado para a crescente divisão feminina, ostentando uma cinta vermelha e espelhando o IPW New Zealand Heavyweight Championship ele avisou que um torneio determinaria o novo campeão feminino. A primeira partida foi entre Megan Kate e Britenay no IPW Collision Course, que foi vencida pela Britinay em circunstâncias duvidosas. O Colision Course também provaria ser o ponto de virada para a dupla cômica de gangster TNT, pois eles emboscariam os campeões de duplas do IPW, o NEO Justice Double, depois que eles derrotaram o Project Mayhem, Johnny Idol, da NYWPW e James Shaw, da IPW. em um campeão inter-promocional contra um jogo campeão. Lil T e Brother T acertariam seu T Factor patenteado em ambos os membros do NJ2 antes de levantar o Tag-Team Championships e sinalizar suas intenções. Dias depois, a IPW publicou um vídeo com a TNT justificando suas ações, dizendo que "não seriam mais consideradas piadas" entre os vestiários. Isso levaria a um desafio sem sucesso para o Campeonato de Tag Team no IPW Unleashed. A próxima partida no campeonato feminino foi entre Evie e Olivia Shaw (em sua primeira partida de singles) no IPW Unleashed na cidade natal de Evie, Pakuranga, Auckland, que resultou em Evie avançando para a final. No entanto, um apelo de Megan Kate logo após o IPW Collision Course resultou em uma nova partida entre Megan Kate e Britenay no IPW Taranaki Turmoil pelo comissário. Essa partida foi mais uma vez vencida por Britenay depois que ela usou as cordas como vantagem para ganhar uma vantagem e levar o pinfall, resultando em Evie vs Britenay para o IPW Women's Championship na IPW Destiny. Em 18 de agosto de 2012, após 3 meses de partidas do torneio. Evie e Britenay se opuseram ao que se esperava de uma batalha acirrada entre os dois partidários da divisão. No entanto, antes do início oficial do jogo, o comissário do IPW, Dion McCracken, acrescentou Megan Kate à partida, tornando a partida uma tripla ameaça. No final da luta, e depois de bater sua marca registrada 'TTYL' (Carry do bombeiro em Shin Kick) em sua tag team partner, Megan Kate. Evie se tornou a primeira campeã de mulheres da IPW, para o deleite da platéia lotada. Mais uma vez, TNT e NEO Justice lutariam, desta vez em um 828 Street Fight. Parece que desta vez as probabilidades foram apontadas no favor dos desafiantes. Mas quando Link voou sobre a corda superior para colocar Lil T em uma mesa ao lado do ringue, Kazuki terminou o irmão T com um Shiranui através de uma escada para mais uma vez reter, em Destiny. Em 4 de agosto de 2013, o ex-Tag IPW Equipe Campeã Dils O'Conner derrotou Masato Tanaka no Pro Wrestling Zero1 's fogo Festival final em Tóquio, Japão. Além de ganhar o prestigioso torneio, ele também ganhou o Campeonato Mundial de Pesos Pesados, tornando - se o primeiro campeão mundial nascido na Nova Zelândia em mais de 30 anos. Categoria:Histórias